


burning in your warmth.

by we_are_just_bad_code



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, honestly I just miss them, let's pretend season 3 doesn't even exist shall we, they were so perfect and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_just_bad_code/pseuds/we_are_just_bad_code
Summary: Alex and Maggie both have the day off and Alex just wants to enjoy the little time they get together.Or the one where Maggie just wants to feel close to her girlfriend and Alex can't help but adore her for it.





	burning in your warmth.

Alex woke up slowly. She felt the morning sunlight that passed through the curtains warm up her face, greeting her. The sheets felt soft under her, around her, made her feel as if she was floating in an immense sea of warmth.

Knowing what she would see once she turned around didn’t make it any less of a view, any less heart-warming, stunning. Maggie’s dark curls were sprawled out onto the pillowcase, glinting lightly with the sun beams that filtered through the window, as they partially covered her face, hiding the smallest of smiles. The arm around Alex’s waist pulled her tighter against Maggie after a low hum left Maggie’s throat, a silent acknowledgment of the kiss Alex placed on her forehead.

“Good morning babe,” Maggie whispered, her face now hiding in the curve of Alex’s neck. A smile found its way to Alex’s lips as her gaze drifted from Maggie’s oh so peaceful features to the ring that rested on her finger, the coldness of the metal on her hip grounding her.

“Hey,” Alex tenderly murmured, locking a couple of strands of Maggie’s hair behind her ear.

They didn’t usually get many days like this one; days in which they could lay in bed and just enjoy each other’s company or wake up to the sun and not the alarm clock, together. Most of the times they got up in a rush and left for work, thinking not only about what laid ahead of them but also of what they had left behind. And so Alex was incredibly grateful for that morning, for getting to see Maggie burying herself further into the crook of her neck, for getting to hold her for as long as she wanted, for just getting to be with her with no impeding alien take over or suspect on the loose.

As much as they both loved their jobs, the adrenaline rushes and the familiar smell of gun powder, they both needed days like this one to just enjoy each other, days in which Maggie could just lay her head on Alex’s chest and listen to her heartbeat, in which Alex could sense the soft vanilla smell of Maggie’s hair.

“I’m going to make us some breakfast, yeah?” Alex spoke into Maggie’s hair, smiling as her girlfriend protested.

“Stay,” Maggie whispered as she wrapped her arm tighter around Alex, leaving soft kisses on her collarbones, which caused Alex to laugh softly. “Just a bit longer,” Maggie continued and Alex couldn’t really say no, not when the feeling of Maggie’s skin evolved her and her lover’s lips left her collar bone in order to leave a trail of kisses on her neck, on the way to her lips; not when her own hands unconsciously got a hold of Maggie’s waist as she hovered above her.

As it turned out, Alex got out of bed much later than she had intended, not knowing how many hours had passed but rather how many times Maggie’s voice had ringed in her ears whispering “Don’t stop”. Once she did get up, Maggie went to take a shower and as Alex put on a thank top and sweat pants she couldn’t find it in her not to take them off and join her. She hear the water hitting the bath tub and imagined the way Maggie’s hair  was falling down her shoulders, wet tracks running through her skin, her lower back marked by the scratches Alex had left there.

Alex moved to the kitchen, smiling to herself as she sorted through several pans and utensils before finding the right frying pan. As she mixed eggs and flower and cursed the fact the only thing in the fridge was soy milk, Alex missed the sound of soft footsteps coming behind her. Alex’s muscles tensed as she felt Maggie’s arms wrap themselves around her waist, before she melted into her, a soft smile making its way to her lips.

“Hey,” Maggie whispered before kissing Alex’s bare shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Making you pancakes,” Alex smiled, turning around and allowing Maggie to pin her against the kitchen counter.

“Blueberry pancakes?” Maggie asked, her lips curving into a grin, eyes sparkling.

“Blueberry pancakes,” Alex agreed. “You even get that disgusting thing you call milk in them”.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Maggie sighed happily, her head tilting as those familiar dimples made their way to her cheeks and Alex couldn’t honestly think of a time where she’d been happier than she was right there, in Maggie’s arms, her hands sprinkled with flour and her cheeks burning from the way Maggie was looking at her, so lovingly, as if the whole world around them could fade away and she’d still be totally content.

“I missed this,” Alex admitted quietly, as if she was afraid to break whatever spell had took over the moment, her fingers fumbling with the hems of the oversized t-shirt Maggie was wearing.

“What?” Maggie asked, her eyes searching for Alex’s, which were focused on the floor. Maggie gently lifted Alex’s chin, making her look at her, her thumb caressing her cheek.

“Just, I don’t know, this,” Alex started, taking Maggie’s free hand and intertwining their fingers, trying to sound casual. “You. Being with you,” she continued, leaning her face on Maggie’s palm as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes softening, her lips curving into that same smile that drove her crazy every time.

“I missed you too, babe,” Maggie said, her arms wrapping themselves around Alex tighter than before, as if to show she meant it, her head resting on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex lost track of the time they spent like that, but eventually Maggie’s arms slightly loosened themselves a bit and the way her breath tingled on Alex’s skin became her familiar as her own heartbeat. Alex’s fingers traced random patterns across Maggie’s back as she watched the sun shining, radiant, on the high sky through the window and allowed herself to just enjoy that moment, the pure unadulterated bliss that came from holding Maggie close and feeling as if she had everything she could ever want.

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer,” Alex whispered.

“And I love you, Alex Danvers,” Maggie replied and even though it wasn’t the first time they’d said it, Alex’s heart still fluttered in her chest like it did that night in the med bay and Alex wondered for how long those three words were going to make her feel like she was floating.

Once Maggie pulled back so she could look at Alex, her gaze as warm as the light that came into the apartment and her smile brighter than a thousand stars, Alex hoped that feeling would never fade.

It never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was sort of spur of the moment kind of fic, written before the most depressing test ever.  
> I haven't written in ages and fluff usually isn't my thing, but I hope you guys have enjoyed this :)  
> Comments are very much appreciated due to my soul-crushing lack of motivation


End file.
